1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel selecting device, a channel selecting method, and a program, which can be used in a television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a method of controlling the tuning (channel selection) with a tuner circuit in a television receiver by the use of a voltage synthesizer circuit.
When the tuning (channel selection) with the tuner circuit is controlled by the use of a voltage synthesizer circuit, a channel selection control circuit performing an automatic frequency tuning (AFT) operation in a digital manner to perform the optimal AFT operation has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-131725 and 7-131726).